The Night of Silence
by eszabo1
Summary: When Sarah and Michael dress up as characters from Doctor Who, they get mixed up in a sceme that determines the future of the planet.


**A/N: Hello, all! This is my first, and hopefully not last, contribution to the Doctor Who community. This is a random rambling inspired by the Silence. R&R, and enjoy!**

Chapter 1

"So, who are you?" Michael put on a pondering face and stroked his invisible beard. I brought a hand up to my hair, now a fiery red, and twirled around.

"Don't act like you don't know, silly," I said, flashing him a smile. I saw him roll his eyes, memories of my ravings about this costume, and straightened his bowtie. Then he leaned in close, his eyebrow arched.

"I'm the Doctor," he said with a ridiculous accent. Then he paused. "Suits are cool."

I sighed, pretending to be disappointed. "Michael, it's bow ties, not suits. I thought you knew that when you agreed to do this with me."

Michael was my best friend who had a rather eccentric personality. When I decided to dress up as Amy Pond from Doctor Who, he jumped at the opportunity to be the Doctor, donning a tan suit and a bow at his neck. Even though he didn't watch Doctor Who, he had heard all about the guy, and quoting him was one of his hobbies. Unfortunately, he usually botched the whole thing. I smirked as I remembered him saying, "I give you air from my brain." Sometimes I thought he did it on purpose.

"So who's house should we hit first?" he asked, his startlingly light hazel eyes surveying the block. He shook his empty bag. "My bag longs to be filled."

"Mine too," I agreed, smoothing down my shirt. "Maybe the Detrick's. I heard they have chocolate bars."

And so we were off. Allons-y. We approached the Detrick's, who lived at the end of the block and sported a stately brick house with red shutters. Michael pranced up the walk, his bag swinging eagerly in front of him. Sometimes I swear he acted just like a little kid.

The door swung open, and a little old lady with an orange sweater stood in the doorway, framed by the warm light of the house and the smell of something cooking. She looked from him to me. "Sarah! Michael!" Her snow white curls bounced as she handed us each a long bar of chocolate and a few brightly colored gumdrops. Then she paused, surveying Michael's red bowtie and elbow patched suit and my firey locks. "Who are you two shennigans?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but quickly clamped it shut as Michael spoke up. "I'm the Doctor," he said, patting his chest proudly, "and this is my gorgeous companion, Amelia Pond." He looked back and grinned at me, pausing to tuck a loose strand of hair behind my ear. I looked at the ground, frantically eyeing the pumpkins as my cheeks heated up in the already brisk fall air. "Don't mind him," I said, punching his shoulder halfheartedly. "Thank you, Mrs. Detrick!" She smiled at us once more before closing the door. Michael and I strode down the path, our slightly heavier bags in hand.

I paused under the light of a street lamp, turning to Michael. "Gorgeous, huh?"  
He gave me a half smile. "Gingers are always gorg," he remarked. He took out his chocolate bar. "Especially you."

Well, what could I say to that? "You're not so bad looking yourself," I mumbled. He looked back up at me, and a chill passed through me. His eyes looked deeper in the light, more serious.

"Come on, Pond," he said lightly. "Let's get some more of this stuff, eh?"

I stuck my tongue out at him, our demeanors back to normal. "Matt Smith is British, not Canadian, you clot," I said, whacking him on the chest. "Gerimino!"

As we headed towards the next house, I decided this Halloween wasn't so bad after all. Even if Michael was acting a bit, flirty, I should, say, and the air between us seemed more heated than usual. We had been friends for over seven years. Why should that change now?

As I was laughing and rushing to the doorbell with Michael, our smiles mirroring the jack o lanterns littering the doorsteps, something was crouched in the darkness. It stared out at our two retreating forms, and then gave a deep chuckle. It could wait, it was thinking. Not long now.


End file.
